A mi lado
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Bumblebee no quiere que Optimus se vaya aun, no sin decirle algo importante antes. ¿Pero será buena idea...?
**Disclaimer:** Toda la franquicia Transformers le pertenece a Hasbro y sus derivados. Yo solo escribo este desastre sin fines de lucro y por amor a Tfs.

 **Advertencias:** La pareja es Optimus x Bumblebee. Si no les gusta, absténganse de leer por favor y busquen algo de su agrado. Gracias.

Esto inicialmente iba a ser un one shot pero, ya no sé, talvez de para un par de caps más.

Ambientada en el final de segunda temporada de Robots in disguise. Si no la han visto, pues Spoilers, creo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

 **A mi lado.**

 **Capítulo 1: Compasión.**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Cuando lo vio de vuelta en La Tierra, apareciendo para enfrentar a Megatronus, simplemente no lo pudo creer, había entrado en shock. No existía quien lo sacara de su ensimismamiento, excepto claro, su mismísimo mentor. Ni siquiera hizo caso a la voz de Drift pidiendo por un plan, él solo pensó en correr en ayuda de su jefe herido. Ver si podía hacer algo por él.

Muy tarde fue que reaccionó y se decidió por hacer caso a sus compañeros que lo buscaban por ayuda, ellos necesitaban a su líder. Y, él era ese líder.

Al principio, eso le importaba una reverenda barrita de energon, por él; Optimus podía volver a liderar el grupo y no habría problema. Sería hasta más fácil, ¡vamos! Que Bumblebee ni siquiera tenía una buena frase de batalla.

Exactamente eso era al principio, ahora, incluso había discutido con el Prime solo por el liderazgo de la misión. No estaba muy consciente de como es que sacó el valor para responderle así. Pero lo hizo, y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía mal porque se fuera ahora mismo? Si Optimus se iba, ya no tendría más discusiones ni competencia por el liderazgo del grupo. Todo volvería a ser perfectamente normal como antes.

Bueno, no era un gran misterio.

—Siempre estaré cuidando tu espalda.

—Pase lo que pase.

Estrechó su mano con ahínco, mirándolo a esos ópticos que lo hacían perderse. Esos ópticos que lo hacían pensar una y mil cosas, los que lo hacían reaccionar aunque su procesador dijera que no.

Sus amigos solo miraban la escena, despidiéndose con una mano alzada. Los otros estaban por subir al barco para posteriormente tomar el viaje a Cybertron. Para irse definitivamente del orgánico planeta.

Y Bee no quería. No aun. Aun no estaba listo.

—¡Esperen!

Llamó la atención de todos y pronto muchas miradas se posaron en su presencia. Había detenido el avance de su mentor, de Windblade, y de Ratchet. Y por Primus, debía tener una buena excusa. Nadie dijo nada, al parecer, todos esperaban que Bumblebee se explicara por sí mismo.

Tragó un poco de fluido bucal, si que estaba nervioso, ¿ahora que iba a decir?

—Yo... yo... ¡Ya es muy tarde! Falta casi nada para que anochezca. ¿Porqué no se quedan? Solo esta noche, mañana se van.

Sideswipe y Strongarm se miraron entre sí, confundidos por la repentina actitud de su líder. No entendían el motivo, Optimus y los demás un poco menos aún. Solo eran miradas las que atravesaban el incómodo silencio, ese que comenzaba a crear deseos suicidas en Bee.

 _ **¿Para qué hablé?**_

—¡Hey es buena idea!

Eso le dio un gran respiro. Siempre podía contar con la irreverencia de Grimlock, la cual agradecía ahora. Claro que no es como si se hubiese dado cuenta que su líder estaba estaba en aprietos. La verdad, sí que le pareció buena idea. Al Dinobot le agradaba mucho Windblade y también quería conocer un poco más al médico.

—Ahora que tanto Bumblebee como Grim lo mencionan, ¡quédense esta noche! Haremos una lunada como dicen los humanos.

Ese fue Sideswipe, que sin duda lo que más le interesaba era pasar más tiempo con la femme voladora. La cadete rodó los ópticos, ¿eso eran celos? ¡Obviamente no! Le gustaba repetirse mentalmente a ella misma aunque no se lo creyera en absoluto.

Pero no tardó en suspirar y sonreír. A ella también le caía bien Windblade. Si, tuvieron sus diferencias, pero estas se arreglaron con el tiempo. Y otra cosa era que quería conocer aun más al Prime, era todo un honor tenerlo ahí después de todo.

Así fue como los ánimos hacia la idea del amarillo fueron subiendo. Ahora ya solo se escuchaban a todos los del grupo Bee insistiendo porque se quedaran. Eso logró relajar al ex explorador, que al menos ya no se sentía como un estúpido por haber dicho eso. Solo se limitaba a soltar una sonrisa boba y nerviosa.

—Muy bien, yo no tengo problema con quedarme una noche más —asintió la avioneta, colocando una mano en su cintura—. Pero sería decisión del señor Optimus.

El doctor también miraba en dirección a su viejo amigo, que hasta ahora, no había dicho palabra alguna. Es como si se encontrara un poco ido. La verdad, no se esperaba que Bumblebee lo detuviera con esa frase.

—¿Qué dices Optimus? ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos esta noche?

Preguntó Ratchet, estaba esperando la confirmación para ver si dejaba salir a su minibot o no. Por otro lado, los primos de Fixit ya estaban cerca de él abrazándolo, les emocionaba la idea de quedarse un poco más.

—¡Vamos quédense, será divertido!

Se atrevió a opinar el minicon naranja, y entonces todas las miradas recayeron en Optimus.

Todo esto era porque Bee lo sugirió primero, ¿porqué lo había hecho? El Prime creía que su antiguo explorador estaría feliz de su retirada, así ya no le iba a estorbar más. A parte, Bumblebee estaba más que listo para liderar.

Pero... Todos se veían tan ilusionados con pasar esta noche en La Tierra. Y entonces miró los ópticos de Bee. ¿Qué es lo que veía en ellos? ¿Nervios, ansias?

De ninguna manera podía dejarlo así.

—Muy bien. Quedémonos esta noche.

El bullicio no se hizo esperar, casi todos saltaron emocionados, excepto Ratchet y Drift que solo negaron con la cabeza, riendo un poco. Undertone fue libre y se decidió por juntarse un poco con Jetfire y Slipstream.

Pero Bumblebee, él solo tuvo ese impulso de correr hacia Optimus para abrazarlo. Cosa que obviamente, no sucedió. Al estar como a dos pasos de él, se detuvo. Se detuvo y la enorme sonrisa que traía comenzó a desvanecerse en vergüenza. El Prime solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Optimus... Que bueno que decidieron quedarse. —apenas dijo, mirándolo, aguantando esas ganas de saltarle encima. Ya no era ningún sparkling después de todo.

El mayor asintió, con su temple serio de siempre.

—No parece tan mala idea.

Y eso fue todo, todo lo que dijo. Quebrando un poco a un Bumblebee que seguía sonriendo. Pero al menos tenía toda el resto de la noche, para disfrutar de su presencia. Que era lo único que quería. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

La noche había caído y justo como propuso Sideswipe, armaron una lunada, dentro del terreno de antigüedades de Denny Clay. Todos rodeaban una fogata que incluso Russell ayudó a construir.

La platica parecía amena, las historias de un viejo Cybertron llovían, más que nada porque todos querían oír sobre eso, sobre aquel antiguo llamado Orion Pax. Optimus no odiaba su pasado, con gusto les contaba sobre él, pero sin duda ya había quedado atrás. Era un Prime ahora, y los Prime tenían muchas obligaciones.

Hasta Ratchet se animó a entrar a la charla, una interesante anécdota sobre una cirugía a spark abierta era escuchada atentamente por los demás, hasta por los humanos, que se veían muy interesados por aprender sobre ellos.

Fixit, no podía hacer más que platicar con todos sus primos sobre lo que harían al llegar a Cybertron. Los iba a extrañar obviamente, pero al mismo tiempo, si solo quedaba él en el equipo, sería el minicon especial de los demás. Y no era por ser egoísta, aunque quizás un poquito. Pero después de tantas misiones con ellos, podía darse ese derecho, ¿no?

Y si todo parecía marchar de maravilla, ¿entonces porque Bumblebee no se veía feliz? En su lugar, solo podía recargar las manos en sus rodillas y mirar perdido hacia el suelo.

Las horas estaban pasando, y se iban en hermosas y tranquilas charlas, si. Lo cual se supone que ese era su plan, por lo que debería estar más que satisfecho, pero no era así. Él solo podía sentirse ansioso, vacío.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar ahí, pretendiendo que escuchaba todo lo que decían. Su spark no estaba cómoda así, una presión la invadía.

—¿De verdad volvió a cerrar la cámara de spark y el paciente volvió a la vida?

—¡¿Cómo un terracon?!

Los pequeños gemelos hacían preguntas a diestra y siniestra al afamado médico. Undertone, que estaba a un lado de ellos, los miraba satisfecho, como bastante orgulloso de su maestro y tutor. Ratchet no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Jajaja, no chicos... No como un terracon.

—¡¿Entonces como un zombie de esas películas humanas?! —gritó Jetfire, cubriéndose la cara por el susto.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y Ratchet llevó una palma a la cara, tratando de contener la carcajada. Antes, este tipo de cosas le hubieran desesperado, pero desde que tenía a su propio minibot, todo era muy diferente. Era como ese llamado instinto paternal que nacía, del que tanto presumía la humanidad. Te acostumbrabas a las tonterías de sparklings, hasta comenzabas a disfrutarlas.

—No, tampoco Jetfire. Lo único que te aseguro es que si ese bot está vivo ahora, no es gracias a Primus.

Y con ese comentario del doctor, se rayó el disco. El buen ambiente se tensó, sobre todo para Drift, que era un religioso bastante recalcado.

—Ratchet, te agradeceré que te guardes tu ateísmo para otro momento. Los chicos están presentes. —espetó Drift, colocando las manos en los hombros de sus pequeños.

El minibot blanco volteó algo confundido con el casi samurai. Si, iba a hablar, lo cual era raro.

—¿Uh, qué pasa señor Drift? Yo no creo en Primus.

La cara de horror en el espadachín no tardó en dar presencia, ¡esto era una blasfemia, una herejía! Colocó una mano en la cabeza del "pobre" Undertone, y fulminó a Ratchet con la mirada.

—¡¿Esto es lo que le enseñas a tu minibot?!

El doctor sonrió ladino y ligeramente, orgulloso de la actitud de su pequeño. Además, siempre le daba risa como se ponía Drift respecto a esto. Era todo un show digno de ver.

—Así es. Porque es mi minibot y solo le enseño lo mejor.

Acto seguido jaló al pequeño blanquecino a su lado y ahí lo sentó, separándolo de los retoños de Drift.

No hace falta decir que si las miradas matasen... bueno, ya habría corrido energon en ese momento.

—Ratchet, Drift, no discutan por esa clase de cosas. Como sabrán, soy totalmente primalista. Pero respeto a quien quiera creer y a quien no, incluso otras religiones. Por favor, no hagan esto más grande.

Al fin habló Optimus en el lugar, poniendo algo de orden. No había querido meterse mucho pues era el turno de Ratchet para contar de sus hazañas. Pero a vista que esto se había subido de tono, tuvo que intervenir. Menos mal que para este momento Russell ya se había ido a dormir.

Pero por suerte, y otra vez; una tontería de Grimlock cortó totalmente la tensión. Comenzó a medio bailar en su lugar hasta que no pudo más y se levantó para salir corriendo al bosque.

—¡Debo vaciar el tanqueeeeee!

Mas de uno se rió, empezando por los pequeños.

Denny Clay seguía ahí. Pero ya no prestaba la misma atención. De hecho, desde hacía un rato que parecía tener la mente ocupada en otro lado. En algo que curiosamente nadie había notado. Talvez la estaban pasando realmente bien como para notarlo. Y el adulto no quería arruinarles nada, pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo.

Él sabía cosas. Algunas las sabía y otras las sospechaba.

Aprovechó cuando todos volvían a su parloteo para tocar un brazo del poderoso Prime, llamando su atención. Éste, solo giró la óptica, esperando alguna explicación.

—Eh... Optimus, ¿puedo mostrarte algo? Creo que es tecnología cybertroniana que mi hijo encontró alguna vez. —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No sonaba tan mal, aunque lo único que quería era llevarse al Prime algo lejos de los demás para poder decirle algo. No iba a estar agusto, siendo el único que se dio cuenta y a la vez no decir nada.

—Por supuesto.

Él antiguo líder no le dio muchas vueltas, solo aceptó y siguió al humano a donde sea que se dirigiera. Por suerte, no llamaron mucho la atención de los demás, ellos estaban muy ensimismados en su convivio.

Llegaron al lugar donde el hombre tenía la mayoría de los autos usados. No sabía como iniciar la conversación, de alguna forma también se sentía metiche, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Si podía hacer algo, entonces trataría de hacerlo.

Pero Optimus le miraba, a la espera de oírlo hablar, ya se estaba tardando, así que optó por comenzar él.

—¿Y bien, Denny? ¿Cuál es esa tecnología?

El dueño del lugar suspiró y se rascó la nuca al oír esa pregunta. No podía hacer esta tontería más larga, era claro.

—Verás, Optimus... La verdad es que no hay ninguna tecnología. Te llamé aquí para decirte otra cosa.

Esa sensación de vergüenza y de meterse en asuntos ajenos no se iba, pero los bots eran sus amigos, ya casi parte de su familia.

El Prime alzó una ceja en señal de confusión. No dijo nada esta vez, solo esperaba que el humano siguiera hablando. De inmediato supuso que si lo trajo hasta acá, era porque por alguna razón no quería que los demás escucharan.

—Optimus, ¿ya notaste que no está Bumblebee?

Así que para allá iba esto. Ciertamente lo notó, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. La verdad, no veía porque tanto alboroto solo por eso.

—Noté cuando se fue. Pero supuse que...

—No creo que también haya ido a vaciar el tanque, Optimus.

Interrumpió el humano, soltando algunas risas. Por el contrario, el Autobot permaneció serio y en su lugar. Al ver esto, Denny supuso que sería mejor retomar el tema e ir directo al grano. Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, y la verdad ya tenía ganas de irse a dormir.

—El caso es, deberías ir a buscarlo.

—¿Porqué? Sus compañeros podrían hacerlo. ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

El castaño soltó otro largo suspiro. Aveces no podía creer que siendo un bot tan grande, no se diera cuenta. ¿O sería cosa únicamente humana eso de las señales? No estaba del todo seguro, pero si sospechaba y mucho lo que le sucedía al comandante Bumblebee.

—No lo sé, talvez si, talvez no. Ve a buscarlo tú, por favor, te necesita a ti no sus compañeros.

Se dio la vuelta y estiró los brazos, dejando salir un bostezo, estaba cansado.

—Solo habla con él antes de irte. Voy a dormir, lo necesito. Que tengas buen viaje mañana Optimus.

Terminó de retirarse y Optimus no alcanzó ni a darle las gracias o a despedirse al menos. Más que nada porque lo dejó pensativo.

Estaba medianamente consciente de lo que sucedía. Y por todos los Primes, enserio que quería tratar de evitarlo a toda costa.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Le preocupaba de repente pensar que los demás se estuviesen preguntando donde diablos estaba.

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya casi lo veía como una lejana posibilidad. Todos se veían muy entretenidos con la reunión, no le sorprendería si de hecho nadie se diera cuenta aun. Mejor para él, así podía estar alejado de todos un rato más.

Además, no se perdió demasiado lejos. Solo se fue cerca del lago, a un lado había un viejo molino abandonado, y derecho estaba la tienda de Danny. Ni como perderse.

Lo único que quería era alejarse, estar solo.

Primero había sido él quien insistió en que se quedaran, y ahora simplemente no podía tolerarlo. Pensó que sería diferente, pensó que tendría más valor, pensó que podría hablar con Optimus.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo la valentía para sacarlo de la lunada y decirle que lo necesitaba un momento. ¿Acaso así iba a ser siempre, por toda la vida?

Enterró la cara en sus rodillas y recargó la espalda en un enorme árbol. El lago se veía tan apacible, y la luz de las estrellas iluminaba un poco su pesar. Aun así, no era suficiente para el dolor que cargaba su spark.

¿Porqué?, ¿porqué se tuvo que enamorar del Prime?

Ya ni sentido tenía hacerse esa pregunta. Tal sentimiento venía desde hace tantos años, un callado sentimiento, pero imborrable a pesar del tiempo.

Dejó salir un ruido, similar a un suspiro, y aventó una pequeña roca al lago, haciéndola saltar unas tres veces.

—¿Bumblebee?

Justamente lo que no esperaba.

No es que no le alegrara, pero no se sentía en las condiciones adecuadas para hablar con Optimus Prime. Ahora solo quería estar solo. Pero sus planes se habían arruinado.

Subió la cara y miró hacia el frente, viendo el lago.

—Oh, Optimus. Hola.

En su voz se notaban los nervios, la inquietud de tenerlo cerca justo en estos momentos.

Al parecer Denny tenía razón y algo ocurría con su antiguo explorador.

Entonces no pensaba dejarlo así. Aunque temía de los resultados, temía que todo fuera lo que pensaba. Aun así, no podía hacerse conclusiones apresuradas. Llegó hasta donde estaba y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bumblebee? Te retiraste muy temprano de la convivencia.

Él mencionado solo miró a cualquier otro lugar. Ya antes había hecho este tipo de cosas, y nunca resultaban bien. Siempre sucedía algo que interrumpía sus planes. Ya fuera el mismo Prime o terceros. Estaba ya cansado de eso.

—No sé, yo... Supongo que estoy apenado por haberte gritado hoy. Lo siento.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Y tenía algo de cierto, si estaba apenado; pero ese obviamente no era el problema.

Pero aún así, esa explicación parecía ser suficiente para el Prime. La verdad es que no quería sacarle más. Porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que fuese eso que siempre sospechó pero que trató de evitar a toda costa. No era la primera vez, ya hasta se le acababan las ideas de como darle la vuelta al asunto.

—Oh. No te preocupes entonces. Yo lo comprendo. Aveces, simplemente explotamos y es difícil evitarlo.

—Simplemente explotamos y es difícil evitarlo... —repitió el amarillo con una ligera sonrisa, le daba gracia. Una gracia dolorosa. Que palabras más ciertas, más cuando no quería evitar explotar, estallar y decir todo lo que tenía guardado.

Ahora si, Optimus estaba aquí, no había nadie que interrumpiera, y dudaba mucho que un decepticon llegara repentinamente a interrumpir el momento.

¿Qué más podía perder? Ya había esperado muchos años, y hoy se esmeró para que esto sucediera. Ya pasó por la vergüenza de insistir en que se quedara hoy. Estaría desperdiciando su esfuerzo si no se armaba de valor y decía lo que llevaba tanto tiempo callado.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Aun sentado en su lugar, le dio la cara. Era tan difícil resistirse cuando lo miraba con esos ópticos azules tan brillantes.

Su spark latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, pero no importaba.

—¿Sabes, Optimus...? Cuando insistí en que se quedaran, más que nada lo hice para que te quedaras tú. Yo quería hablar contigo hoy.

Optimus no dijo nada, solo permaneció en silencio. Seguía con su temor, si. Pero no podía adelantarse a los hechos.

—Debes recordar que he estado haciendo este tipo de cosas desde hace tanto tiempo. Y siempre sucede una u otra cosa. Es como si... Como si el universo no quisiera que yo te dijera cuanto...

—Es una bella noche hoy.

... ¿Qué?

¿Ese había sido Optimus interrumpiendolo? Y con la interrupción más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir. El menor hasta se sintió ofendido.

Antes habían sucedido este tipo de cosas. Pero al menos antes eran excusas un poco más verdaderas. Ahora ya no tenía ningún motivo de interrumpirlo. Sintió una opresión en la spark solo con eso.

Le parecía injusto, hasta una falta de respeto.

—Si... Es una linda noche. Pero por favor, Optimus, escúchame. Es muy importante, tengo muchísimo tiempo guardando esto, y ya no puedo. Yo...

—Aveces la calma está en el centro de la tormenta.

En verdad que el Prime ya no sabía con que más interrumpirlo. Pero juraba por Alpha Trion que no quería que acabara la oración.

Por otro lado, Bumblebee ya se estaba desesperando. Esto no era justo, nada justo. Hasta lucía como si Optimus quisiera burlarse de él.

Pues no. Ya había sido mucho tiempo. Y muchas noches que lo dejó sin recargar, muchos años de incertidumbre. No se iba a echar para atrás ahora.

Así que tomó aire aunque no lo necesitara y lo miró a los ópticos.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes, Optimus! Estoy queriendo ser claro y tú me interrumpes... ¡Yo te...!

Se vio forzado a callar, pues la mano del mayor se posó frente a su boca, silenciándolo. La mirada de aquel Prime seguía firme, mientras que los ópticos de Bee comenzaban a brillar; las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Sintió una gran opresión en la spark en ese momento. No quería ser rechazado, no directamente. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

Optimus quitó la mano, y siguió viéndolo de frente.

—Bumblebee, escucha. Estás confundido. Y hay muchas cosas que...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿crees que no estoy seguro de lo que siento?!

Se atrevió a gritarle, y es que esto le parecía el colmo. De alguna manera, ahora si prefería que le dijera las cosas como eran y no que saliera con pretextos como ese.

Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, éstas rodaron sin piedad aunque su ceño seguía fruncido.

—Optimus, tú... Eres tanto para mí. Eres a quien siempre admiré, lo que aspiraba a ser. Después, solo... Solo todo eso se convirtió en amor. Yo te amo... tanto, Optimus Prime.

De ninguna manera podía mirarlo a los ojos al decir todo eso. Ni siquiera supo de donde sacó el valor. No fueron muchas palabras, pero fueron las suficientes y las necesarias. ¿Acaso necesitaba decir más?

El Prime ahora era todo un caos.

Pasó lo que estaba temiendo que sucediera, y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. No podía corresponder a unos sentimientos de los cuales no estaba seguro. Además, ni siquiera estaba consciente de que ocurriría con él llegando a Cybertron. No conocía los planes de los Primes, tenía muchas cosas en el procesador, ¿y ahora Bee salía con esto?

Otra cosa era... nunca terminó de superar la muerte de su amada Elita. Si, tuvo aventuras con otras femmes, ¿pero amar? Jamás.

Todo esto le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

—Bumblebee, lo lamento, pero yo no...

—Por favor no...

En ese momento, el amarillo quizá perdió toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Pero no podía más, su spark le estaba ganando al procesador con los impulsos. Terminó rompiendo la distancia, aferrándose al mayor en un abrazo y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

El lubricante que corría por sus ópticos ahora manchaba también al Prime.

—Por favor no... no me rechaces. No sé si lo pueda soportar...

Si, estaba consciente que quizá esta era la forma más baja o patética que se había portado en su vida. Pero ahora no razonaba muy bien, solo sabía que su chispa dolía, y era algo casi insoportable. No quería que siguiera doliendo, en verdad que no.

Optimus solo estaba quieto, un poco estático y sorprendido por la acción del contrario. Bee ya no era ningún sparkling para estar portándose así, pero... le partía la spark verlo así.

Reaccionó entonces, y correspondió el abrazo ligeramente.

—Bumblebee, no me gusta verte llorar. Pero hay muchas cosas que... aun no sé. Muchas cosas que debo hacer y... Necesito aclararme.

De entre todos sus soldados, al que más odiaba ver triste era a Bee. Debía aceptar que era su sobreprotegido, y ahora mismo odiaba ser él mismo la causa de su dolor. Pero no podía solo mentirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, eso no sería honorable.

Acarició un poco la cabeza ajena, pero el menor no parecía querer mirarle.

—...¿Es porque soy un mech?

—¿Qué?

—Qué si es porque soy un mech. Jamás te he visto salir con uno.

De acuerdo, no se esperaba eso. No tenía ningún sentido, para ningún cybertroniano lo tenía. Lo cierto era que, era verdad, y comprensible que Bee pensara eso. Casualmente Optimus nunca había estado con un mech en ese aspecto, pero no era por ningún tipo de fijación, o eso quería pensar. Habían sido solo casualidades de la vida. Era verdad que las femmes tenían ese algo que las hacía tiernas. Pero realmente no era ninguna fijación.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Eso es tonto, Bumblebee. Creo que las creencias de La Tierra te han estado afectando...

El amarillo sonrió, claro que no por felicidad. Simplemente por dolor. Pero aún así, no retiró su cara de donde la tenía.

—Cierto o no, no has negado nada... Es así. Es porque soy un mal soldado, porque te grité hoy, porque soy cualquier cosa, y porque soy un mech...

—Basta con eso.

Al Prime para nada le agradaba que su soldado más fiel se denigrara a sí mismo de esa forma. Odiaba verlo llorar, odiaba verlo pasar por todo esto y solo por su culpa.

Bee ya no podía más, mejor se separó del mayor pero cubrió sus ojos para cubrir las traicioneras lágrimas.

—Tienes razón... Basta con esto. Soy muy poca cosa, no sirvo de líder, no soy una femme, no soy suficiente... Que tengas buen viaje a Cybertron.

Terminó de cubrir completamente su cara. Ya no sabía cuanto lubricante más sería capaz de derramar. Pero todo lo que tuviera que soltar, lo soltaría esta noche.

Empezaba a desear no haber abierto la boca cuando estaban por irse.

Y Optimus, estaba sintiéndose verdaderamente mal ahora mismo. No soportaba esta situación, ver a su pequeño Bumblebee en ese estado por su culpa era insoportable. Su procesador comenzó a abandonar el razonamiento, y ahora solo podía pensar en que haría lo que fuera para no verlo así. Lo que fuera.

Su Bumblebee había madurado tanto en este tiempo. Pero para él seguía siendo como un sparkling. Tan frágil, tan tierno.

No quería verlo llorar más. Mucho menos por su culpa.

Ya no sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para tratar de remediar todo. Además, no era cierto eso que decía su soldado sobre mechs y femmes, a él no le importaba.

Y esto, no le desagradaba para nada. Tenía que aceptar que su spark latió más de lo normal de solo pensarlo. Y entonces lo hizo, comenzó a acercarse al deportivo.

Cuidadosamente le quitó las manos del rostro, y limpió el resto de lágrimas. Bee no podía más que mirarlo confundido, hasta que Optimus no aguantó más y lo besó.

Posando una mano en el mentón ajeno, y otra en su cintura. Tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder alcanzar su altura, a pesar que ambos estaban sentados en el pasto.

Talvez no podía decirle que también lo amaba de la misma forma, pero sus labios le parecían perfectos y le removieron más de un circuito.

El energon tibio no tardó en subir a las mejillas del más pequeño. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ópticos de la impresión. Optimus Prime lo estaba besando.

Como un sueño hecho realidad. Era perfecto, más de lo que había imaginado. No quería pensar, solo quería dejarse llevar, pero... era inevitable. Por más que lo disfrutara, debía separarlo. Y lo hizo, débilmente empujó un poco al otro con sus manos.

—Optimus, no... No hagas esto por lastima, por favor...

Colocó las palmas en el pecho del contrario. Lo sentía tan grande, tan imponente delante de él, no podía darle la mirada.

Oír eso no le agradó al Prime. ¡Claro que no lo hacía por lastima! En verdad que ya no quería verlo llorar más, pero él no lo catalogaría como lastima, sino como compasión. Cabía recalcar que, no le estaba molestando en lo absoluto hacer esto.

—Escúchame, Bumblebee. Eres el soldado más fiel que he tenido, eres demasiado y jamás serías poca cosa.

—¡No lo soy! Soy chatarra...

Como si no hubiese fuerza en este mundo que le levantara el autoestima, el menor no lograba sentirse mejor.

Y Optimus ya no quería verlo llorar, estaba decidido a hacer lo que sea, ya no importaban las consecuencias.

—No eres eso, Bee...

Ahora si lo rodeó, con más fuerza esta vez y perdiendo la vergüenza. Acarició las costuras de su cintura con suavidad y el ex explorador se removió en su lugar. El tacto del Prime era tan cálido, que aunque se estuviera muriendo de pena por tener la dignidad por los suelos; aun así, por Primus... No quería que lo soltara.

—Eres especial. Perdóname... por hacerte llorar.

Decir eso le salió desde el fondo de su spark. A pesar que una parte de él le dijera que esto estaba mal, había una parte que le decía que no, que continuara, que hiciera sentir bien a su soldado, que lo remediara... que lo amara por esta noche.

Volvió a sus labios, buscando más contacto, y esta vez, aunque Bee quisiera volver a empujarlo, no lo hizo. Se sentía demasiado bien como para hacerlo.

¿Y qué importaba si era una fantasía? Era su sueño, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. Un par de lágrimas más rodaron y tocaron la cara del mayor. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que ocupaba para perder por completo la razón y dejarse llevar.

No derramaría más lágrimas de tristeza por su culpa.

—Optimus...

—Shhh.

Apretó más el agarre y deslizó sus besos por todo el cuello metálico, haciendo delirar al teniente. Esto en verdad estaba pasando y... ¿él? Él iba a dejar que sucediera.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
